Записки о трактате "Что такое искусство?"
Много общественного внимания уделяется искусству. Во имя чего эти жертвы? Что подразумевается под искусством? В чем предназначение искусства? # Считается, что искусство преследует "красоту". Как понимать "красоту"? Что это такое? # Учение о красоте называется "эстетика". § Основателем э. является Баумгартен, в 18 веке. Согласно ему, красота есть совершенство познанное чувством.§ Суть красоты - проявление единства во множественности. § Гегель считает, что красота - это просвечивание "идеи" (бога) через чувственную материю. Искусство же приводит красоту в человеческое сознание.§ Юнгман считает, что красота - основание для любви.§ Красота - это цель мира. § Красота - примирение противоположностей. # Требуется осознать, или создать, критерий, с помощью которого можно судить об искусстве и красоте. Толстой считает, что красота не может быть критерием в искусстве. # И. не может быть средством наслаждения. Так в чем его предназначение? В общении между людьми. В сопереживании. Основанием для искусства служит способность людей заряжаться чувствами других. # Согласно Л. Толстому, искусство должно служить "религиозному сознанию". Это он противопоставляет "религии", т.е. официальной вере. # Разборка оперы Вагнера. Никакого стоящего содержания в ней нет. # Искусство передает лучшие чувства до которых дошло человечество. Современное искусство не понимается народом. # Искусство народа (рабочих, крестьян, детей) против искусства праздных классов. Искусство праздных классов: тщеславное, похотливое, передает тоску жизни (вернее, её бессмысленность, бесцельность). # И. высших классов становится все более бедным по содержанию, все более вычурным. Кстати, это же можно увидеть в новостях: чем более "элитной" является газета, или сайт, тем меньше она имеет настоящего содержания, интересного для всех, живого "огонька". Например, сравни "The New York Times " & "AlJazeera" . On any given day, I am likely to find several stories and videos of interest to me on the Arabic site, and none, or very few, in what was once the #1 newspaper in the world. #В основе подлинного искусства - чувство испытанное художником. В обход этого, есть множество подражаний. Художник должен стоять на высоте своего времени по миросозерцанию. #Критики - это дураки обсуждающие умных. #.. #... #Заразительность - главный критерий подлинного искусства. Способность передавать состояние души. Освобождение от душевного одиночества. Слияне с другим человеком (художником), или другими людьми. Искренность - главное условие для и. #И. - это способ общения между людьми. Передача лучших чувств. #... #Толстой продолжает защищать религию, называя "настоящую религию" "религиозным сознанием". #Искусство будущего возникнет на новых основах. Оно будет проповедовать чувства влекущие всех людей к братскому единению. Ценителем искусства будет весь народ, а не утонченные особы высшего класса. Характеристики искусства будущего: ясность, простота, краткость, доступность. Детское и народное искусство выйдут на первый план. #Существует тесная связь между искусством и наукой. Наука есть следующий предмет для Толстого. Он хотел бы написать такой же трактат о науке, как об искусстве. "Что такое наука?", в чем её предназначение? Общее понимание назначения жизни определяет то, что изучается наукой и передается искусством. Для правящих классов, важнее всего удержать существующий порядок. Отсюда, их никчменное искусство и наука ("система софизмов"). Люди "науки" рассматривают мир через "психологический микроскоп", т.е. занимаются частными, часто мелкими и мельчайшими вопросами, в обход действительно важных и общих. Основной вопрос это: как должна быть построена человеческая жизнь? На этот вопрос должны отвечать наука и искусство. Искусство должно вызывать благоговение перед человеком, прививать лучшие чувства. И. должно воспитывать людей к единению. Благо людей состоит в их единении, братстве. Задача и. - привить эти качества. Category:Эстетика